First day of School went wrong
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: It was the first day of School. However it just took the unexpected turn and crises with the kids and a kitchen appliance.
1. Chapter 1

**It's was 7am and Max's alarm clock went off and woke up Max. Cosmo came into the room.**

Max:"Cosmo. Today is the first day of School. I'm starting third grade and it such a lovely day. The sun is shining.

DJ:"Max! Breakfast"!

Max:Coming Mom".

 **Stephanie was downstairs in the kitchen making lunches. DJ was setting the table for breakfast**.

DJ:"So Gia called and Sara is being discharge from the Hospital today and into remission from her cancer".

Stephanie :"Oh that's good news".

 **Jackson came downstairs with a smile on his face.**

Jackson:"Morning Mom".

DJ:"Jackson. I'm impress. Someone is in the mood".

Jackson:"Mom, It my first day of 9th grade. I'm going to be in High School. I'm met this girl over the summer and we go to the same School together".

DJ:"Wow it's just like yesterday I was walking you to kindergarten".

Jackson:"Mom? Please"?

DJ:"Sorry".

 **Romona came down in a Short dress and look like she was going to a cocktail party".**

Romona:"Morning you all. You'll looking at the Hottest girl in Junior High School".

DJ:"Does you Mom know your going to School like that".

Romona:"I don't know. She was in the bathroom while I was dressing".

 **Kimmy came Down and was freaked.**

Kimmy:"There you are. Young lady, your not going to School looking like that".

Romona:"Mom. When I dress looking like this, The boys will like me more".

Kimmy:"They'll like you more no matter how you look".

DJ:"You know Romona, Your Mom and I made the some mistake when we about were your age".

Romona:"You both did".

DJ:"Yes and our parents got mad at us".

Kimmy:"I remember. You look like your were 21 and worked in a bar".

 **Flashback in the episode "Back to School blues".**

Kimmy:"Well at lease we didn't get expelled or improper dress code. Okey missy. Upstairs and go change".

Romona:"But Mom"?

Kimmy:"I mean it Now"!

 **Roma stomp upstair.**

DJ:"Kimmy I'm impress. You have this parenting thing down".

Kimmy:"I just didn't want her to be sent to the principal's office".

 **Max cam downstairs.**

Max:" Step aside? A 3rd grader is coming through".

DJ:"Ready for breafast?

Stephanie :"Max I made you a special lunch on your first day".

Max:"Thanks Aunt Stephanie but today is free lunch day. All of teachers are buying us pizza".

Stephanie :"Jackson here is your lunch."

 **Jackson looked in his lunch bag.**

Jackson:"Tunafish"?

Stephanie :"Don't worry I put en ice pack in your bag. Romona here is yours".

 **Romona looked in her lunch bag.**

Romona:"I got tunafish also. What happen to ham sandwiches.

 **The bus came. All the kids went off to School Stephanie looked at the freezer.**

Stephanie:"Uhhh DJ, You want come to look at this".

DJ:Oh! NO! All the ice cream melted and.. Oh No. The freezer broke down. Oh my Gosh. Those freezer packs I brought for the kids lunch boxes didn't freeze and their sandwiches will get...

Stephanie:"Don't say it.

* * *

 **At Jackson's School at lunch period, Jackson was sitting at a table with the cheerleaders.**

Jackson:"Hey hot babes what's chilling"

Cheerleader 1:"Our Appetite .Come on girls let move to a No Boys Zone.

 **They walked away laughing until another girl in a wheelchair came to the table. Her name is Ally.**

Ally:"May I join you"?

Jackson:"Sure. Why are you in a wheelchair"?

Ally:"Spina bifida. The Doctor said I was born with it. I had Two surgeries done so I spent most of my summer in the Hospital".

Jackson:"I'm so sorry. Is there a cure"?

Ally:"Nope. I have this for the rest of my life. It was a birth defect. Why do you asks".

Jackson:" I'm in health class plus I watch Doctor shows".

Ally:"You do? So do I. I loved medical drama ever since I was two. I started to watch House when I was two years old.I want to be like him when I grow up. I admire him. I want to solved medical mysteries . I'm also in a Spina bifida support group after School once a week talk about how Spina bifida effects our life and we also raise money to find a cure for Spina bifida. I'm also in wheelchair races to support Spina bifida".

 **Ally use her nose.**

Ally:"What is the awful smell".

 **Jackson looked in his lunch bag and saw his sandwich bubbling and pick it up".**

Ally:"You not going to eat that are you"?

Jacken:"Uhhh No. I was just looking at it".

Ally:"Did you make your lunch"?

Jackson:"No My aunt made it for me".

 **Jackson also saw that the ice pack wasn't frozen so he threw the sandwich in the trash. He walk back to the table.**

Jackson:"So what grade are you in"?

Ally:"Tenth and you **".**

Jackson:"Ninth grade. It's my first year. It a good thing I didn't eat my sandwich. I hope Romona didn't' eat hers".

Ally:"Who's Romona"?

Jackson:"She's my cousin. Well that what she keep telling me. We live in the same house. I wonder what's she's doing now".

* * *

 **At Roman's School, Romona didn't notice that sandwich was spoiled and kept on inhaling it and washed it down with a carton of milk. Back at the house, DJ was on the phone with the appliance repair service.**

DJ:"Yes I have a freezer that broke down and everything is all melted in it and..You want the modal number"?

DJ give them the modal number and was told this discontinued the modal. DJ hung up **.**

Kimmy:"What did you find out"?

DJ:"Will need to buy a new refrigerator. They can't repair this one because they don't make this model anymore and they won't have the parts to repair it. I guess I'll have see how much I have in my savings. I may need to use the half of it to buy a new refrigerator".

Kimmy:"DJ, I'll help you buy a new refrigerator. My boss gave me a huge pay raise last week".

 **Romona came home early.**

Ramona:"Mom? I feel sick.

Kimmy:"Who brought you Home"?

Ramona:"I used my uber app. to pick me up".

Kimmy:"Let me get my wallet to pay him".

Ramona:"Don't bother. I threw up in his car so he drop the charges".

DJ:"Ramona? Did you eat your sandwich"?

Ramona:"Yes I did why"?

 **Ramona had to ran into the bathroom to throw up.**

Kimmy:"I take it that this is Stephanie fault. She should hand the kids some money and have them buy a lunch. I'll send you some money online from my bank to help you buy a new refrigerator".

DJ:"Kimmy you don't have to do that".

Kimmy:"Please I assist. Now will you exuse me I have a sick child to look after".

DJ:" The food from the freezer is going to spoiled, Ramona got food poison. What else can go wrong".

 **All the sudden the phone rang. I was the School nurse from Max's School. DJ picked up.**

DJ:" Hello?...This is Mrs. Fuller...What!?...Yes you have my permission to call an ambulance. Just get him to the emergency room. I'll be right there Bye. Kimmy"?!

 **Kimmy walked downstairs**.

Kimmy:"What's going on"?

DJ:"Can you watch Tommy? I need to go to the Hospital. Max hurt himself in the playground at School".

Kimmy:"Sure."

* * *

 **DJ pulled in the Hospital parking lot and rush into the emergency room. She went up to the reception desk.**

DJ:"My son Max Fuller was brought in from his School".

 **The Doctor came out in the waiting area.**

Dr. Frank:"DJ Fuller"?

DJ:"Yes How is he"?

Dr. Frank: He hit his head hard . He fell off the slide and he's going to need stitches. He's in X-ray right now. We want to make sure there's no head trauma. I'll take you back to his room so you can see him when he come's out of X-ray".

 **Dr. Frank took in in the emergency room to the treatment room. The wheeled Max in the gurney back to the room.**

DJ:"Oh Max Honey I'm so sorry. What happen?"

Max:"I was playing on the slide and some big bully pushed me off an I cracked my head and became unconscious and when I woke up, There was this caller around my neck. I was in the back of the ambulance and I told them that were are you taking me? And one of the medics. said that I had an accident and were taking you to the Hospital".

 **The Doctor walked in with the X-ray.**

Dr. Frank:"Well good news. There's no head trauma. Now we need to stitch him up".

Max:"Mom can do it. She's a Doctor".

Dr. Frank:"Are you"?

DJ:"Actually, I'm a vet".

Dr. Frank:"Wold you like to assist me".

DJ:"Sure Why not".

Dr. Frank:"Okey Max, I need to give you some lightacane so you don't feel the stitches. Hand me a syringe Doctor"

DJ:"Okey".

 **The Doctor filled the needle with lightacane inject in it the cut and start to stitch him up".**

Dr. Frank:"Okey Max all done". Six stitches".

 **The Doctor wrote up a prescription and give it to DJ.**

Dr. Frank:"Have him take one of these three times a day and come back in two weeks in my office to remove the stitches".

 **DJ paid for Max's Hospital bill and they stopped at Walgreens to pick up Max's prescription and came home.**

Kimmy:"What Happen"?

DJ:"Max had an accident at School. Max why don't you go upstair and lie down. I'll check up on you. Oh take one of these".

 **Max took his medicine and went upstairs to his bed for a nap.**

Kimmy:"Max has to take something"?

DJ:There Antibiotic's for his pain. He got Six stitches put in. We have a follow-up two weeks from today to remove the stitches. So how's Ramona"?

Kimmy:"Well she doesn't have a fever. She came down with food poison".

 **Max talked in the Baby Monitor**.

Max:"Mom? I have a terrible headache".

DJ:"I'll be right up. Kimmy do me a favor? Feed Tommy for me will you. I have a an injured son to take care of".

 **DJ went upstairs to tend to Max. Kimmy got the baby food out of the cupboard and put each dish into a tommy's dish.**

* * *

 **End of Ch. 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**it is 3:30pm. Jackson came home from School. Kimmy was feeding Tommy.**

Kimmy:"Jackson, how was School"?

Jackson:"Where's Mom. Is she at work"?

Kimmy:"No. Your Mom is upstair with Max. He got injured at his School playground".

Jacken:"Because he's clumsy."

Kimmy:"Jackson! How dare you said that. FYI, He got pushed by a School bully from the slide. You Mom texted me and told me".

Jackson:"I told Mom not to put him in a public School. There are a lot of bully's going around".

Kimmy:"Really? You have some bullies at your School"?

Jackson:"Six of them. A 9th grader got shoved in a locker by a 12th grader. I'm going upstairs to do my Homework".

Kimmy:" Oh Jackson? Did you eat your sandwich"?

Jackson:"No. Why"?

Kimmy:"Come here and sit down. Let me explain".

 **While Kimmy was explaining to Jackson of what happen, meanwhile, Upstairs, DJ went into Max's room carrying an ice pack to place it on Max's head. DJ was talking to Max in his bed.**

DJ:"You know Max, Maybe I should you put in a private School because rumor has it that there is bullies going around public School".

Max:"But I like my School. All of my friends are there".

DJ:" I know that Honey but I don't want you get hurt more".

Kimmy came upstairs.

Kimmy: "DJ, since your at home with Max, Why don't your order a new refrigerator online".

Max:"Were getting a new refrigerator"?

DJ:"Yes Max where getting a new refrigerator".

Max:"That's so cool."

 **DJ left Max to get peace in quiet. DJ logged onto the computer and looked in the sears website looking at the refrigerator's. Danny came into the door.**

DJ:"Dad? What are you doing here?"

Danny:"I heard my little grandson got injured at School so I brought him a gift to cheer him up."

Max:"He's upstairs resting. Oh Dad? Were looking for a new refrigerator online. The old one broke down. Well just the freezer. I did call the repairman and he told me the the part for that model discontinued so well have to get a new one. Can you help us find one"?

Danny:"Well sure. What do you have in mine"?

DJ:"Well I'm looking a nice family size one".

Danny:"Your talking to the right person. I know a good brand. Frigidaire has lots of family size refrigerator's with French wide open doors with glass shelves plus a freezer door with an ice maker".

DJ looked at the frigidaire brands. DJ saw a refrigerator on sale. It had French wide open doors with glass shelves, Shelves in each size doors, and water and ice dispenser in the door and a left door open alert sound.

DJ:"This is perfect because the kids are always leaving the door open. Because the alert noise. It will help teach the kids not to leave the door open to long. Thanks Dad. Let me get my wallet".

Danny:"DJ Wait. I'll buy you the refrigerator".

DJ:"Dad you don't have to do that."

Danny:"Please I'll be the honer to pay for it. It will be an early Christmas gift".

DJ:"Christmas is three months away."

Danny:"I know. I'm just thinking ahead".

DJ:"Wow! something different this time. All those years It's mostly a cleaning tool. Thank Dad".

 **Stephenie walked into the room.**

Stephenie:"Dad? What are you doing here"?

Danny:" I heard Max had an accident at School so I brought him a gift to cheer him up".

DJ:"Plus he was helping me looking at refrigerators online. Dad Why don't you go upstairs. I'll take care of this."

Danny:"Thank's. Here's my credit card to pay for it".

Danny went upstair to Max's room.

Stephenie:"Wow! all these years he actually loan you his credit card".

DJ:"It's to pay for the refrigerator".

Danny went upstairs. Max woke up.

Max:"Grandpa!

Danny:"Max! I heard what happen at School so I brought you a gift.

 **Max grabbed the bag. DJ came upstairs.**

Max:"Mom look what grandpa brought me. It's a medieval castle lego set. Thanks grandpa".

Danny:"Your welcome".

DJ:"Dad? here's your card back. Refrigerator will be here in one week. I also e-mail you the receipt so you can get billed."

Danny:"Thanks".

Max:"Grandpa? Can you help me put this together"?

Danny:"I love to but I got get to work".

DJ:"Well thanks for coming Dad. Wait a minute, How did you know to come".

Danny:"Kimmy texted me See you".

 **Kimmy walked into the room.**

Kimmy:"See you Mr. T".

Danny:"See you Gibber."

DJ:"How's Ramona"?

Kimmy:"She's feeling a little better. Hey champ? What do you have there"?

Max:"Grandpa brought me this medieval castle lego set".

DJ":Oh Kimmy, Thanks for texting my Dad".

Kimmy:"Your welcome. Well I got to get to work. I have a wedding to plan tonight at the party planner place.

DJ:"Bye.

 **A week went by, the new refrigerator came. Another week went by, Max got his stitches out and is good as new. However, DJ enrolled him into a private School were he's feel safe from bullies**

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
